Pressure
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: A vampire from Edward's rebellious years comes to Forks and wants only one thing. Edward. Using her power she forces Edward to leave Bella and come with her. When Bella sees the two of them kissing she is devastated. But will she ever find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Collette.

AN; This is an idea I had and I thought I'd post it. Review please and let me know what you think!

PROLOGUE

Collette smirked as she made her way to the agreed meeting place at vampire speed. He was late. But she was confident he would turn up. After all, he wouldn't put his precious family at risk now, would he? After five minutes of waiting, Collette was becoming annoyed. She wasn't used to being stood up. She scowled, but the anger building up inside her subsided when she saw the figure heading towards her. The scowl was quickly replaced by an evil smile.

"Ah, Edward. You're late." Edward glared at her, unmoving.

"What do you want?" he asked icily. She smiled again.

"Isn't it obvious sweetie? I want you." He laughed a cold, harsh laugh.

"I don't want you" Slowly, she looked him up and down.

"You may change your mind about that. After all, you remember what I can do don't you Edward? You remember my power?" He snarled

"I can make you do anything I want. I can make each member of your animal-loving family tear each other apart if I wanted to."

Edward growled loudly, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"And don't think I don't know about your little human. Bella is it? Imagine what I could do to her?"

Edward roared, the sound ripping from his chest, his hands curled into fists as he read her mind. Collette smirked at his reaction but she was confused. How could he feel this strongly about a human?

"I could make her walk in front of a speeding car. Or I could drop her from a really, really TALL building. Or. My personal favourite, I could make her pick up a gun and blast her pretty little head open"

"STOP" Edward screamed before jumping on her, forcing her to the ground. She looked at him straight in the eye, her red irises glinting in the sunlight, burning with anger.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." He could not fight the force that moved him. Her power was strong.

"What do you say Edward?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. She was challenging him.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Bella or my family" He replied tightly.

She smiled.

"I knew you would come round"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the next chapter.

BPOV

I'd woken up this morning to an empty bed. With a groan I had realised that Edward was hunting today and he was coming back to my house this afternoon. Now I was eating cereal, taking as much time as possible because I had absolutely nothing to do. As I went over to the sink to wash my bowl I decided that I was not going to sit around doing nothing all day. Edward had said he was going hunting with Jasper and Emmett so that meant that Alice was probably at home. If I drove over to the Cullens now, I could spend some time with Alice and it would save Edward the trouble of meeting me at my house. Happy that I had figured out a way to spend my day I got into my truck and started the engine. When I pulled up at the Cullen's house, I noticed that the front door was open. I walked over to it and began heading towards the lounge.

"Hello. Anyone at home?"

"No Bella, you shouldn't be here," Alice cried coming over to me.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I was confused. She seemed really scared. Not for herself but for me. I looked behind her and saw Edward by the sofa. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in a trance and he seemed completely unaware of what was going on around him. What was he doing back home? Alice had turned around and was looking a little to the left of Edward. I followed her gaze and gasped as I saw the vampire standing beside him. She was easily as beautiful as Rosalie, maybe more. Before I could wonder what she was doing here she moved closer to Edward and took his hand, her long blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Edward was very caught up in the moment I realised, as the erratic beating of my heart should have alerted him to my presence. In fact, he should have heard Alice talking to me. But he didn't move. Alice did. Her head turned towards me and I could tell she was watching me but my eyes were fixed on Edward and the vampire, I was unable to look away. What the hell was going on here? I tried to think rationally. They were probably just friends. Really good friends. But why had Edward not told me about her? And why had he not realised that I was here? All rational thoughts disappeared as she bent down and kissed him. He flinched slightly as her lips touched his but other than that he stayed completely still. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief and I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. How could he do this? And in front of me? He could read minds. If not mine then Alice's he had to know that I was here. After a long moment they broke apart and I noticed his eyes had lost the glazed look as he looked around the room as if he didn't know how he had got there. His eyes grew wide with shock as he saw me frozen in the doorway. Alice took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like…" he began but I didn't hear the rest. I pulled my hand away from Alice's and ran out of the room, out of the house. I got into my truck and started the engine. I had to get away. I drove off as fast as I could but I would have to pull over soon, the tears were coming thick and fast. I felt completely numb. How could he do this to me? I eventually made it home thankful that Charlie was still in La Push with Billy; I was in no mood to explain to him what had happened. As the image of Edward and the vampire filled my thoughts, I felt sick. Why hadn't I figured it out sooner? I stumbled up the stairs and fell onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. After awhile the sobs subsided and I heard a musical voice whisper my name.

AN: If you liked it, review please!!!!!


End file.
